


Where Darkness Is The Only Thing We See

by akire_yta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for: Teen Wolf. Stiles and Allison. Platonic Soulmates.</p><p>Title from "Settle for Satin" by Alkaline Trio<br/>(continuing on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4684508">from this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Darkness Is The Only Thing We See

Scott watches them as the seasons turn and the years pile on their grievances.  They are two sides of the same coin, reactive and considering, supporting and dragging, movement stilled and stillness shattered.

Scott loves them both, the fulcrum to their seesaw, the balance between their two opposing forces.  When they argue, it’s a tsunami of force and will, but Stiles and Allison rarely argue.  For all their differences, they arrive at the same conclusion from opposite directions more often than not.

Destiny had a use for them; as the years had passed by, they had all made their own peace with that.  Allison grew strong and swift, Stiles cunning and wise.  They hunted together, Stiles pointing the way and Allison finding the target.

They were human; they were chosen.  Scott couldn’t imagine one without the other.

When the time came for the sacrifice, Stiles held Allison’s hand as they stepped boldly into the dark waters.


End file.
